Mibu'ko: Haijime Saitou
by Nomenlos
Summary: The life of Haijime Saitou durning and after the Bakumatsu no Douran. Mibu'ko means Child of Mibu Rated for gore content and high action in later chapters. UPDATED 30th July 2005
1. Rei

Title Mibu'ko: Haijime Saitou

Chapter Rei (Zero)

By Shinda Kiokuryoku

* * *

Aku. Soku. Zan.

Slay evil immediately.

These three words have been the basis of my existence for longer than I can remember.

Three simple words. Words that, if used incorrectly by any member of the Shinsengumi, would be the false wielder's doom.

Punishment has only been performed once, though the perpetrator had gotten away. He was a repulsive man. A man who lusted for blood, not caring which side of the conflict shed that blood. In a way, I had helped create this man. Now I understand some of the Battousai's regrets from the time of the Bakumatsu no Douran.

Still, I am very different from my fellow Hitokiri, the Battousai. I have regrets for those I left alive, not those who's blood I spilled. As I sit here at my desk, I wonder: how many men have I destroyed by turning them into killers?


	2. Ichi

Title Mibu'ko: Haijime Saitou

Chapter Ichi (One)

By Shinda Kiokuryoku

* * *

Jinei Udoh.

I hate that man.

I can feel the rage starting to slowly well within me. This man, no, he is not to be called 'man', that would imply he was human. Oh how I would revile in the sight of his blood on my nihontou- but then I would have to discard a perfectly useful sword.

He has escaped the grasp of the Shinsen Gumi yet again. I would go after the man myself, but I have found my hands full trying to keep the Battousai at bay.

Three of our men were lost this night by Jinei's hands. I blame myself for not seeing his reckless nature before allowing him to join our cause. This could have been avoided if I had just taken the time to watch my allies as well, or perhaps better than my enemies. At least the Battousai doesn't go around killing his own allies.

Embarrassingly enough, my leg starts to cramp at the most inopportune time. Here I am, trying to plot gory revenge and my damned foot falls asleep. How am I supposed to keep my men in line when my own foot won't listen to me?

Death will come very swiftly to the rebels who cross blades with me this night. My frustration is not an ally of my enemies.

Quickly I slide my saya against my hip. My feet pound on the floor boards as I leave my quarters. Okita looks at me strangely when I stomp past him and slam the door.

Beware mine enemies. Beware.


	3. Ni

Title Mibu'ko: Haijime Saitou

Chapter Ni (Two)

By Shinda Kiokuryoku

* * *

Ithrust my sword out towards the man's face. There is a clang of metal on metal as our swords hit against each other. Sweat rolls into my eyes- blurring my vision and given the man an advantage he did not previously have.

I can feel the tip of the man's sword start to enter my body; my heart shall be pierced soon. My death will be at the hands of some incompetent fool who can barley hold a sword.

All this because I didn't listen to Okita about my cold. That man, no _boy_, has to be cheerfully right about everything doesn't he? Well, at least he will never know I admitted I was wrong.

As I draw what I know will be my last breath I feel a familiar presence behind me- then suddenly in front of me.

Okita. My eyes open wide as his sword cuts through the man's neck as if it is butter. Blood sprays in my face as the man's head goes flying and lands on a near by roof; the eyes holding an eternal look of surprise.

I look at Okita's face. A boy who was part of the Shinsengumi since the age of nine.

His eyes have a strange gleam. Must be lost in the blood lust again.

Someone so young shouldn't have to do this. A murderer child. He just turned fourteen last week.

He starts to cough, and the look is lost as he bends over gasping for air. The fit lasts longer then they ever have. I check my shoulder as I try not to look concerned.

When the fit finally stops, Okita straitens, wiping the blood from his mouth and quickly puts his hand inside his shirt sleeve.

"I told you your fever was too high to be going out and fighting tonight, didn't I Haijime-san?"

He said it so cheerfully and innocently I have a hard time remembering this boy is one of two people in Japan that could defeat me in battle. Okita Shouji, leader of the first squad of the Shinsengumi.

"I'm fine Shouji. Let's get back to headquarters."

"Oh," he whine-sighsin a way that lets me wonder if he's a mind reader or something. "You're just tired and don't want to admit it Haijime-san."

He laughs when I flinch, taking that as a positive answer. Silently we head back home.


End file.
